naruto_shinobi_collection_jpfandomcom-20200213-history
Character/Archive (before version 3.0)
Character cards represent the characters the player can use in missions. The top left of the menu shows their attribute, rarity, name, running graphic, and card picture. The top right shows their status, and the bottom is divided into Skill (スキル), Ability (アビリティ), Details (詳細), Awakening (覚醒), and Shinobi Tools (忍具). On the character's picture, touching the lockpad ( ) will mark/unmark the character as a favorite card, locking it so it won't be discarded by accident. Touching the lens will zoom the picture. CardMenu1B.png|Marked as favorite CardMenu1C.png|Zoom Attributes Each character has one of five attributes: Status Skills All characters have two skills with unique effects, ranging from powerful attacks to medical treatment. Each skill can be leveled up with Strengthening up to level 10, which improves them. *"Activation" (発動) - How long it takes to activate the skill. It may be "Very Fast" (最速), "Fast" (速い), "Normal" (普通), "Slow" (遅い), or "Very Slow" (最遅). **Of note, the Nindō Bonus Skill Activation Speed and one of the Skills from Naruto Uzumaki (Summoning Three-Way Deadlock: Toad) can increase the Skill trigger speed by one level, Very Fast becoming "Flash" (閃光) and activating in the instant it is used. *"Consumption" (消費) - The amount of chakra required to activate the skill. Skill Types Each skill has a type that, depending of the mission, may be more or less effective against the opponents or have no effect. The game also contains the Skill types Barrier (結界), Lava Release (熔遁, different from the 溶遁 used), Storm Release (嵐遁), Explosion Release (爆遁), and Scorch Release (灼遁), but (as of November 2016) they are not available to playable characters. Ability The Ability menu shows the four abilities of the character. Every character starts only with a Leader Skill (隊長スキル), which is only activated when the character is the leader of the team. Leader Skill is also activated when the character of a Friend is in the team, being named Friend Skill (フレンドスキル). Ability 1 (アビリティ1) and Ability 2 (アビリティ2) are unlocked by Awakening the character. Nindō Bonus (忍道ボーナス) is unlocked when the Nindō Level is increased to the limit. If the player prefers, after reaching the limit the Nindō Bonus can be ignored so it can be decided later. The Nindō Bonus allows the player to choose one of many bonuses available. However, only one can be selected, the others becoming unavailable after choosing one. The Limited Izanagi Medicine allows to switch the Nindō Bonus, but only once per item. The Nindō Bonuses available are: :Note: The amount/percentage from the bonuses vary between characters. Run Run is a feature that began being implemented to the game in November 2016. It's a skill for Run Parts. After the menu redesign in version 3.0.0 it was moved to the Skills tab. Details Details show the character's affiliation, birthday, age, height, weight, blood type, and a summary about him. Awakening Shows the Awakening Materials required for using Awakening in the Shinobi menu and increase the character's maximum level. The first (lv. 20) and second (lv. 40) Awakening will respectively unlock the character's Ability 1 and Ability 2, and the third (lv. 60) will grant two extra slots for Shinobi Tools. Rarity ★5 (and some Rarity ★4) characters have a fourth (lv. 80) Awakening, which will give them bonus points to their Max. HP, Attack, Defense, and Agility after the Awakening and after reaching Lv. 100. A few characters of Rarity ★4 and ★5 also have an extra Awakening that increase their Rarity by 1, which improves their Skills and Abilities. Shinobi Tools The player can equip Shinobi Tools to improve the character. Initially only two tools can be equipped, with two extra slots becoming available after Awakening the character three times. It also allows to view details of the equipped tools. Category:Archive